I love you my pink rose
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Amy is depressed as Sonic has been kissed, Silver finds her and so on and so forth. She will also learn that people love her more than she thinks! SilverxAmy and slight SonicxAmy. Oneshot!


**I don't know much about the character Silver, all I really know is that he has Telakinetic powers and I think that him and Amy Rose would make a cute couple.**

**Amy: 12**

**Silver: 14 (I think)**

* * *

**I love you... my pink rose...**

Amy was running, away from Sonic. This was a bit unusual for her but she had just displayed the most heartbreaking scene of all time, Elise had kissed Sonic. Amy felt betrayed, Sonic didn't seem to care that she kissed him. Didn't acknowledge her feelings towards the situation. Sonic has saved everyone, but the memories still lingered in her head. She felt hurt beyond belief, but she did bring it upon herself. She did chase him around endlessly, thinking that he was just shy with his feelings towards her.

Now that theory was down the drain, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry her heat out. Which is what she was doing, the crying part anyway.

She ran until she reached one of Soleanna's bridges, she perched herself on the frame and sat there. Drowning in her sorrows, she didn't want to hurt anymore. She just wanted to be loved, is that so much to ask? Apparently yes, it was. Sonic didn't love her, nobody did. Why should she care anymore? Sonic was bound to just go off with another girl, he didn't like Amy at all it seemed. Not more than a friend, Amy was always second best. Never first or last, but second.

She sighed and looked up at the stars above her head, they sparkled. As if trying to cheer her up, it did a bit. She smiled to herself, the stars seemed to twinkle in delight at this and she looked at the water. She saw her reflection, it was spoiled by a stray tear which caused ripples in the water.

* * *

Silver the hedgehog walked down towards the same bridge as her, he wasn't going to go back home yet. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone and thank them. They did deserve a thanks from him, especially Amy. She had changed his outlook on life, he used to think of flames as a menace which had to be stopped. But now he knew that there were good flames too, he smiled when he reached the bridge.

He walked up the steps and was surprised to see Amy sitting all alone, she seemed a bit sad. It made him a bit upset to see her this way, he didn't like it when he saw girls cry or anyone for that matter. He wondered why she could be upset, all the different reasons.

Then he remembered that she loved that blue hedgehog, he had gotten kissed by the princess waking him up. Amy should be happy that Sonic wasn't dead, but the kiss wasn't even needed to revive him. The Chaos emeralds would have, Silver sighed and walked towards the crying female.

He leaned on the frame and looked at Amy.

"Amy?" he asked, she looked at him.

"Oh... hey Silver" she said, he smiled at her.

"Cheer up, at least Sonic's alive right?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"I guess..."

Silver wanted to make the pain go away, he thought for a moment and then clicked his fingers. He would show her how he felt about her, in his own way. She was an amazing girl, she needed the love which Silver could provide.

"Come down here" he said, grabbing her hand. Amy blushed and got off the frame standing in front of Silver.

He brought her close to his body, his heart beating fast from nervousness.

_'Well, here goes...'_ he thought, then he started to sing:

**Hey baby when we are together  
Doin things  
That we love  
Everytime your near  
I feel like im in heaven  
Feeling high  
I dont want to let go girl  
I just need you to know girl**

He twirled her around, making her giggle. Amy was smiling sweetly, his voice was like a humming bird singing it's rhytmic melody in the spring. His voice was well toned, sounded just like the original singer. He continued on: 

**I dont wanna run away baby  
Your the one i need tonight  
No promises  
Baby  
Now I need to hold you tight  
I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight**

He winked at her and started to spin her around some more, she laughed and giggled at him. He then stopped and pulled her towards him, he kissed her nose then continued on: 

**Hey baby when we are together  
Doin things  
That we love  
Everytime your near i feel like im in heaven  
Feelin high  
I dont want to let go girl  
I just need you to know girl**

Silver did in fact feel this way towards this girl, she was like his shining star. Blaze was his best friend, not a lover or anything. She said that he was naive, which he found funny. He did like, no. Love Amy Rose, she was beautiful. He may not have known her for very long but he knew that she was the one for him, there was just one problem though. He continued on with the song: 

**I dont wanna run away baby  
Your the one i need tonight  
No promises  
Baby  
Now i need to hold you tight  
I just wanna die in your arms**

**I dont want to run away  
I want to stay forever  
Through time and time  
No promises**

Silver then stopped, he looked her in the eyes. He smiled and so did she, then he kissed her quickly on the lips. Amy was a bit dazed, but was then spun by Silver as he finished off the song. 

**I dont want to run away  
I dont want to be alone  
No promises baby  
Now i need to hold you tight  
Now and forever my love  
**

He held her close. 

**No promises!**

Amy was laughing and giggling as she was spun around, twisted and loved the way she always wanted to be. She giggled again and kissed his cheek.

* * *

They didn't know that someone was watching them from on top of a building with a warm smile, it was Sonic the hedgehog. He looked at how happy they looked, but he knew that it would all change as Silver would have to leave very shortly. 

He looked up at the stars, thinking about the kiss. He didn't even feel it, he was dead for crying out loud. His first kiss and he had to be dead, sure he had to admit Elise was a nice girl. But nobody could beat Amy, she was one of a kind. 

She would be chasing him tomorrow and he didn't want to miss it, he ran off leaving a gust of wind in a trail of aqua marine as he sped off into the night.

* * *

**I dont want to run away  
Youre the one i need tonight  
No promises  
Baby  
Now i need to hold you tight  
I just want to die in your arms  
here tonight**

**I dont want to run away  
Youre the one i need tonight  
No promises  
Baby  
Now i need to hold you tight  
I just want to die in your arms  
here tonight**

He stopped singing and lookd at Amy, she was a bit flustered. But he pretty face was giving off a glow from the moon's rays of light. 

"Amy, I know I love you. But we can't be together... I have to go back to my time now... Just remember Amy, there are people who love you" he said and gave her one final kiss before running off into the night. 

Amy now felt happy, not depressed or anything. She knew that someone loved her, even if he was from another time. She touched her lips, smiling to herself as she did so. 

An unknown figure was standing behind her, she turned. She saw Sonic standing there with a grin, she blushed. 

"Yeah, I saw everything" he said chuckling, walking up to her. 

"It was nice of him... but like he said" she sighed,  
"We can't be together..." she said sadly. Her head fell to her feet, finding her shoes interestng. 

"I know... but he was right about one thing" she turned to him. 

"Yeah, what was that?" she got a quick kiss on the lips. 

"There are people who love you" he whispered into her ear, runnning off into the night at super Sonic speed. 

Woah, Sonic liked her too? She looked up smiling then she heard the faintest whisper... 

_I love you... my pink rose..._

* * *

**I think it was good for a try, but I want you're opinions. Did you like it? I may make a sequal to this one, about Amy and Silver meeting up again but Sonic is Amy's current boyfriend or something.**

**R&R**


End file.
